Karitori the Fox
is the evil alter ego of Johnny D. the Fox. The first transition from Johnny to Karitori was caused by countless amounts of torture caused by the U.A.C.S.A, and thus causing massive damage to his brain (and possibly the heart). Then, after being trapped inside the pentagram by Dr. Viktor Phambeto, his alter ego starts toying with his mind and after suffering major injuries, that's where Karitori was born to take over his body. Physical Description Karitori is a much darker shade of brown than Johnny, and has orange hair, and both sides of his face are covered with large, orange markings. His clothing attire remains relatively unchanged, except it's completely torn apart (including his sneakers) and his clothes reveals scorch marks from his jacket, to his denim jeans. He also grows at least three more tails from his back (for a total of four tails) and has large claws from his hands and his feet (which rips away his sneakers). He drinks off blood from any victims he finds, no matter whose side they are on. The more blood he consumes, the powerful and demonic he becomes. History First Appearance Karitori's first appearance in The Overlanders Roleplay. Karitori is not from another dimension. Karitori is, obviously, Johnny. This alter ego was the result of countless amounts of torture inflicted upon his brain caused by BELIAL and Dr. Viktor Phambeto. Despite Linebeck's effort to save him, it was too late for Johnny. After consuming several blood from the room inside the U.A.C.S.A., he bursts out of the roof of the U.A.S.C.A. building and sees J, Ryu, Desert Hawk and Alyssa and grabs J's left leg and throws him in the air. He has no problem defeating Dark Alyssa, but is thwarted by J, just when Karitori is about to finish her off. J, Desert Hawk and Alyssa manage to escape, leaving Ryu beind (who is struck with fear). Then, when he encounters Ryu, he is unaware of her alter ego, Rakumei the Cat, has appeared inside Karitori's mind. He and Rakumei start a short fight (with karitori nearly gaining the upper hand, thans to Acid Palm), just before Rakumei dissapears and he is knocked unconsious by Johnny. Rise of Demon Karitori When Johnny goes to sleep, he is transformed into Karitori again, and he met Kotuumath. Just when Kotuumath is about to finish him off, Karitori, however, warns him that if Kotuumath kills him, Johnny dies as well. It was'nt long before Shahooter managed to separate between Johnny and Karitori, allowing Demon Rakumei, Chaos Alyssa and Vulcan Johnny to defeat Demon Karitori (who resembles as the Nine-tailed fox) and the showers of meteors destroys half of the building (even obliterating the Fascix Base) and he was ultimately defeated by the others, thus reverting back to Karitori. Then, he inflicted a major offensive attack against Vulcan Johnny, by using Acid palm onto his back, thus causing it to slowly dissolve from his back. However, Vulcan Johnny uses Napalm Finisher and ultimately defeating Karitori. Far From Over Little did Johnny know, however, is that Karitori's soul now remains within his brain, thus now making it impossible to be separated. Defeat (?) Karitori, who has been ultimately defeated by Johnny, is now floating into space (just close by to Space Colony ARK). He does not rest until he can find and kill Johnny, Alyssa and their friends once and for all. Despite his complete defeat against Johnny, he rises again and now attacks Linebeck savagely, before being defeated once again by Johnny. He will appear in the second part of The Overlanders RP. Notable Abilities Karitori is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and wields fire, volcanic and acid powers. His powers surpasses all other alter egos (including Rage J), and any Mancy-like attacks inflicted upon him does not do anything to him, since his overpowered strength prevents any magic attacks and Glyphs from harming him (although Super forms can potentially harm him). He is impervious against mind-controlled attacks (seeing how not only that he is insane, but he is also holding Johnny prisoner in his own mind). Plus, he has no need for the use of surprise attacks, since his powers are far superior and deadly. The reason why Karitori is nearly impossible to be defeated because only Johnny's super forms can defeat him, and that's Hyper Johnny, Vulcan Johnny or Extreme Johnny (or other super formed characters. If Karitori consumes a lot of blood all at once, he will turn into Demon Karitori. Magic Ranking N/A; Karitori does not wield "Mancy" powers, since his deadly powers can be proven lethal enough to cause massive damage. Immunities *All kinds of attacks (such as Magic attacks and Glyphs) Weaknesses *None (although he is suspectible to damage against Super formed characters; even other Alter ego characters) Personality Karitori, unlike Johnny, is cruel, sadistic, insane, cunning, even psychopathic. He enjoys causing massive destruction and even kill anybody he sees, regardless of their alignment. Even though other villains may try to "help" him out, he'd rather do things his way than theirs, so he'll likely incinerate them than to let them help him out. It is impossible to stop Karitori's psychopathic behaviour because he will kill anybody on sight, even those who try and challenge him. Even though he can kill the Trolls, that only results him becoming more powerful. He sides with nobody but himself, regardless whether the characters are Villains or Heroes; he is considered to be a Villain character. Likes *Consuming blood *Killing *Destruction *Killing anybody that attempts to challenge him Dislikes *Super formed characters Biggest Fears None (he is afraid of nobody) Character Interactions Rakumei the Cat Karitori veiws Rakumei as a younger sister (since he is a year older than her). He also told Rakumei not to side with her "friends" anymore, since he knows that she is made of pure evil. Kotuumath the Halfbreed Alicia the Demon Wolf Quotes I am Karitori, and I serve death and destruction!! ---- The world shall fall under my domain!!! ---- Hehehehehe.... ---- You dare try and challenge me, mortal? I can incinerate you in an instant... ---- It's killing time!!! ---- I am not scared of death! Death fears me!! ---- Johnny is not here! Only the reaper shall make the world a total nightmare! ---- I'll enjoy turning you into ground beef! ---- I will turn you into burnt ashes!! Notes *"Karitori" means "reaper" in Japanese. Theme Songs thumb|left|300px|Headstrong - Trapt